


The Untold Bard of Vlad in the Wizarding World

by HermioneEowynP



Series: Emma Approved × Middle earth × Dracula Untold × wizarding world crossover [1]
Category: Dracula Untold (2014), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneEowynP/pseuds/HermioneEowynP
Summary: This is for a writing challenge on Tumblr.





	1. When Vlad Met Mirena

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a writing challenge on Tumblr.

Vlad was in Hogwarts at last, though not quite the way he had envisioned it.

It had all started when he had fallen in love with an Englishwoman named Mirena. During their courtship, she had told him of her schooldays at Hogwarts. Vlad had gotten a very good impression of the school and wished for an opportunity to visit it.

As they discussed marriage and their future together, they naturally talked about which school they would send their children to. Vlad knew that any magical child he had with Mirena would be pureblood and welcomed at Drumstrang. However, that school had an increasingly dark reputation. Vlad knew how dangerous the Dark Arts were and did not want his children exposed to them as far as possible, and had even heard of several parents pulling their children out of Drumstrang.

Because Mirena remained a British citizen after marrying Vlad, their children would be British as well and eligible to go to Hogwarts if they were magical. They decided to move to Britain after Mirena became pregnant, to ensure their children would be able to attend Hogwarts. This reunited Mirena with her younger twin sister Mina, after living in Transylvania with Vlad during the first few years of her marriage.

While the move would help their future children get into Hogwarts, wizarding Britain was under a cloud of darkness due to the rise of the self-styled Lord Voldemort.


	2. Vlad Joins the Order

Voldemort was gaining power when Mirena moved home, and she was recruited into the Order of the Phoenix during the First Wizarding War by her former headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

Vlad was welcomed into the Order too, for foreign allies was needed. He befriended his fellow Order members, one of them being Bard, a Welshman. The Order joked they might be twins separated at birth because they looked so alike. Bard’s crowning achievement during the First Wizarding War was killing Smaug, a dragon Animagus who had joined forces with Voldemort. Smaug had been sent after Bard and his family, and would have happily killed the entire town too, magical or otherwise. Bard had fought Smaug off with the black wand which was his family heirloom.

Vlad and Bard bonded over the fact that they had children the same age because both Mirena and Bard’s wife had given birth in the same year. Mirena delivered a boy they named Îngeraș, and Bard had twins, a boy Bain and a girl Sigrid. There were quite a few Order babies that year: Neville and Harry were born to Alice Longbottom and Lily Potter respectively.

Another of Vlad’s Order friends, Remus Lupin, had been over the moon about Harry’s birth. He had a way with children but was not dating anyone or attempting to find someone to start a family with.

Vlad, while a loving husband, father and friend, was a merciless killer of Death Eaters. For that reason, he was targeted by the vampires fighting for Voldemort.


End file.
